


A Bloody Disaster

by ThymeSprite



Series: Marvel Imagine Stories [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Little Sisters, Menstruation, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Reader-Insert, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThymeSprite/pseuds/ThymeSprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader's older brother Tony gets on her nerves when it is absolutely not advisable.<br/>Thankfully, Steve is here to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bloody Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Menstruation jokes aren't funny. Period.  
> XD
> 
> Sorry, I have absolutely no excuse for this oneshot. Apart from the fact that it was a blast to write.

“Anthony Edward Stark, you get back here this instant!”, you yelled after Tony, who was laughing hysterically and running away from you.  


“Tony!”, you shouted again, starting pursuit, but he spun around mid-run just to blow you a mocking kiss, that bastard, then he was through a door and locked it behind him.  


“You…!”, you began, but stopped dead in front of the locked door. It was no use. Any other day, you would have just waited for him to show his sorry ass when his need for gloating overwhelmed his instinct to hide from you, but today you felt especially moody, especially sleepy, groggy. You just did not have the energy to go look for Tony.  


“Jarvis.”, you spoke in defeat, sniffling as your emotional rollercoaster of the day got the better of you, “Tell my brother that as soon as I find him, I will make him bleed.”  


“Of course, Miss Stark.”, the A.I. affirmed, but that did not help you in the slightest. Helpless and angry, and therefore moody and emotional all over again, you wiped away a tear.  


“Oh no…”, someone spoke up softly and you looked up to see Steve approaching you, “What did he do this time?”  


“He kidnapped Buttercup.”, you whined. Steve was obviously at a loss and so you elaborated: “My stuffed animal that is also a hot-water-bottle. I always go get Buttercup when…”  


You stopped suddenly when you remembered why exactly you had wanted to fill the cuddly sheep with hot water before Tony had taken him. A sudden blush crept across your cheeks and you muttered: “Y-you… really don’t want to know…”  


“(Name), talk to me.”, Steve asked, but you shook your head, “No, it’s not… not that important.”  


That was a straight-out lie; you loved Buttercup and you needed him, right now.  


“Come on, it can’t be that bad.”, Steve chuckled and you grimaced but then shrugged, “Fine, you asked for it. Steve, I’m… on my period.”  


There was a long silence, Steve merely staring at you, then he suddenly went all red in the face and looked away, breathing a soft: “Oh…”  


“Yeah. Sorry, you asked.”, you said, “Anyway, Buttercup, my hot-water-bottle helps with the cramps. Tony knows that Buttercup is sacrosanct.”  


Glaring at the locked door behind which your brother had vanished, you added spitefully: “At least he usually does, but I guess he just conveniently forgot about it as he’s running out of ideas for pranks. Bastard.”  


Usually, you took care not to swear in front of Steve – after all, you were a lady and the gentleman should very well see that – but your anger made you forget that.  


“Oh well.”, you then moped, “I won’t find him and I most certainly won’t go looking for him. That’s exactly what he wants. I’m… just gonna go to bed. If anyone should feel suicidal, tell them to come knocking. Especially Tony!”  


With these words you left Steve standing there, not noticing how he looked at you until you vanished from his sight and how he then turned his attention to the locked door, muttering: “I guess someone will have to take care of this.”  


You, however, did not hear this, for you returned to the silence of your room. It was depressing. Yet, in your current mood, everything was and the cramps sure as heck did not make it any better.  


Cursing Tony under your breath, you then curled up in bed, huddled into the unsatisfying warmth of your blanket, hoping to find some sleep.  


Not likely, you thought, but apparently you did drift off into sleep, for something woke you. You only realised what it was when it returned. A knock. Someone was actually stupid enough to knock on your door when Buttercup was missing!  


Growling and muttering profanities that would make Steve blush and your brother proud of you, you stomped over to the door, slightly doubled over as another cramp hit you. Sometimes, it sucked to be a girl.  


You did not even bother looking through the spyhole, you simply wrenched open the door.  


“What?!”, you yelled, seeing a slightly shocked Steve who held something up as if in defence.  


“Buttercup!”, you happily cried and snatched the stuffed animal out of Steve’s hands, hugging it tightly to your chest, surprised at how it felt, “He’s warm.”  


“I took the liberty of heating some water for, you know, for… you know.”, Steve stuttered and you sighed happily, “Thank you so much. How did you do this?”  


“Let’s just say, Tony will never touch Buttercup again.”, Steve smiled down at you and then showed you a shopping bag, “And, he also sends his deepest apologies.”  


Frowning, you gingerly accepted the bag out of Steve’s hand and peeked inside, then you giggled in surprise. Your brother had gotten you a huge box of your favourite chocolates and three movies you had wanted to see for some time, but had not gotten around to it yet.  


“Let me guess.”, you grinned up at Steve, “He did this without any persuasion from you whatsoever?”  


“Absolutely not.”, Steve answered and you both laughed at it. When Steve went quiet again, he bashfully fidgeted with his hair.  


“Is something wrong?”, you asked, but he merely shook his head and produced yet another bag from outside of your door where you had not seen it.  


“Everything’s fine.”, he said, “I just… I got you this.”  


Out of the bag he pulled a teddy bear and you squealed happily (blame it on the hormones), but at a second glance you realised that it was also a hot-water-bottle.  


“In case Buttercup gets lonely.”, Steve mused and you hugged the teddy bear to your chest, “Thank you. He’s lovely.”  


“Is there… anything else you need?”, Steve asked awkwardly, “Tea, maybe? I really don’t know much about… you know.”  


“I’m fine. Now I am.”, you declined in gratitude, “Honestly, thank you so much.”  


Your super-emotional state drove you forward, this was the only explanation you were willing to accept as for why you took a step towards Steve, got to the tips of your toes and planted a quick, yet firm peck on his cheek. Then, flustered by your action, you immediately shut the door in his face.  


“Shoot.”, you groaned, knowing that you had just made it all even worse. Shaking your head and hoping to the Powers that Be that Steve would forget this incident or dismiss it, you went back to bed, happy to be reunited with Buttercup, popped in the first movie and laid down again, stuffing your face with chocolate. You deserved it, you thought, while trying to come up with a name for your new teddy bear.  


Little did you know that outside of your door, Steve still stood there, minutes after you had kissed him on the cheek. He just stood there, dumbfounded, but grinning like an idiot.


End file.
